Tiberius
by Jarrad Courcha
Summary: In the year 2154 the Enterprise returns home and finds that alot has changed, Starfleet has built a new class starship called the Tiberius and the Klingons and Suliban have gone to war.Archer takes the Tiberius on a rescue mission of a old Klingon Friend.
1. Klingon Incident and the Tiberius

Chapter 1: The Klingon Incident and the Tiberius.  
  
AN: Though I enjoy it I am not a hell of a writer, this is the first story I've done in Fan Fiction. I would really imprecate it if you read & reviewed please. I would like you to tell me what mistakes I'm doing in writing, this story should end up really good though. Thanks everyone.  
  
(Picture the Enterprise in that station you see in 'Broken Bow' and 'The Expanse'.)  
  
Captains Star log: November 1st 2154, after succeeding with our mission in the Delphic Expanse we have finally returned home to Earth and Starfleet Command has promised the entire crew that we will get a month of Shore Leave.  
  
(A few Hours after arrival) Captain Archer is in Admiral Forrest' Office, "You wanted to see me Sir?"  
  
"Yes John I did, I wanted to wait after our celebration to you this. Two months ago the Klingons and the Suliban began a war, its still unclear why".  
  
"That will keep Silik off my back for a while."  
  
"There's a situation though, a group of Klingons are stuck on a planet called Krytos II, its closer to Earth than Quo'nos, they were taking out an Suliban military base, but are now stuck there and maybe surrounded by Suliban."  
  
"You don't want us to rescue them do you?"  
  
"I thought I'd let you decide, the Klingon who sent a distress signal to Earth was Captain Klaang, he requests that if Starfleet decides to help them that you should be the one to go."  
  
"He's probably the only Klingon in the Empire that trusts me."  
  
"I spoke to Ambassador Suval, he says if you decide to help the Klingons your head will probably will not be wanted in the Empire no longer."  
  
"If I do this then our relations with the Klingons could be fresh again."  
  
"That's what Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command believe."  
  
"Very well then when will the Enterprise be ready to leave?"  
  
"Actually John, we don't won't you to take the Enterprise, we've being doing a lot of work while you were gone and we won't you to test it out."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
(Starfleet Hanger-14) Archer and Forrest are standing in the doorway of the Hanger and see a big star ship, smaller then the NX under construction by heaps of engineers.  
  
Forrest begins walking towards the ship, "We've got a completed one of these in orbit, and it's called the Tiberius, Starfleet's first battleship".  
  
Archer follows Forrest towards the ship, "Why does Starfleet need a Battleship?"  
  
"The United Earth Government wanted us to build these in case you fail your mission, they wanted these ships in defence.  
  
"You didn't believe we could accomplish our mission?"  
  
"I had full confidence in you and your crew, you know that. We stalled production on the NX-03 and 4, but I'm actually we went on with the project, there's so many hostile species you've met in the past 3 and a half years, plus we can use them for rescue missions right now."  
  
"How did the Vulcan's go to this?"  
  
"They weren't happy and they thought we weren't ready, I agreed at the time, but were both surprised that the project went well."  
  
"Does the ship have a crew yet?"  
  
"Just Engineering and Armoury teams, Oh and Lieutenant Thompson, Security, Armoury and Tactical Officer will be helping you on this mission."  
  
"What's this Thompson like?"  
  
"He was in the Military before he joined Starfleet six years ago, he's the best of the best when it comes to Ship Armoury."  
  
(By now they're both facing each other). 


	2. Enterprise Biefing and Tiberius Armoury

Chapter 2: Enterprise Briefing and Tiberius Armoury.  
  
November 1st 2154 Enterprise - Briefing Room. 2146 (9:46PM)  
  
Malcolm Reed had just came into the room, he stopped with a surprise on him. "I didn't realise the entire senior staff was suppose to be here".  
  
Dr. Phlox's mouth opened a second later. "The last time I was with you all, we had just learnt about the attack on Earth."  
  
Just then the door opened and Captain Archer slowly came in.  
  
"This isn't any more bad news is it Capt'n." Trip said with a worried look.  
  
"Not for Earth or Starfleet, Trip. I now you all were looking forward to Shore Leave, but I'm afraid were going to have to carry out a rescue mission. You all may have heard of the war between the Klingon Empire and the Suliban, well Starfleet has got a distress signal from a planet known as Krytos II, (as he says this the captain quickly taps a few buttons on the console and a map of the Artic Terrain Planet appears) there was a Suliban Military camp there, the Klingons tried to take them out but are now trapped down there and may be surrounded by.."  
  
Trip interrupts "I thought the Klingons wanted your head, why are we helping them."  
  
"Trip, the commander of that Klingon Strike Team is Captain Klaang we rescued him from the Suliban a few years ago, the High Command say's he's probably the only Klingon who trusts me."  
  
T'Pol now speaks "this could be a trap by the Klingons or possibly the Suliban to capture you."  
  
"Both Vulcan and Starfleet intelligence claims that its possible that Klaang was sending another message to Rigel X, this could be a very important message."  
  
"How would you like the Rescue Mission to go sir?" Reed asks anxious to hear about the new mission.  
  
"During our time in the Expanse Starfleet had started building a new class ship called the Tiberius, it's Starfleet's first battleship, the United Earth government depended on Starfleet in case we would fail our mission. The Tiberius was launched last month and now sits in orbit. Command thinks it would be best to take her out on this mission, I need T'Pol, Trip and Travis to remain on the Enterprise, after repairs you'll take her out and follow our course to Krytos II. Hoshi I need you at the Con, Doctor I need you take the sickbay in case of attack or injured Klingons and Malcolm you will assist me and Lieutenant Thompson on the rescue mission."  
  
"Thompson, Sir?"  
  
"Yes he's the Armoury and Tactical Officer of the Tiberius, you should get to know him a bit so you can assist him in the Armoury."  
  
"Of Course."  
  
"Does the Tiberius need a Chief Engineer Capt'n?" Trip asked.  
  
"For now the chief engineer of the Tiberius is Lieutenant Siria. I need you on the Enterprise Trip." The Chief Engineer nods.  
  
"The rest of the crew includes Engineering, Armoury and Security Teams. I want us to ready by 0400 and the enterprise will leave at 1000."  
  
November 1st Tiberius - Armoury. 2221 (10:21PM)  
  
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed is climbing a ladder up to Upper Armoury in the Tiberius, he gets up on a platform and sees Lieutenant Thompson working on a computer sitting on a seat.  
  
"I'm quite impressed with this ship", Malcolm said startling Thompson.  
  
Thompson the turns around on his seat, "Oh, thanks you must be Lieutenant Malcolm Reed," he takes his hand out "it's a pleasure to meet you." Malcolm shakes his hand.  
  
"This is a pretty big Armoury for a ship smaller than the Enterprise." Malcolm said looking around.  
  
"That's what a battleship is supposed to be, I guess."  
  
"I wouldn't mind commanding one of these someday."  
  
"Yeah, me too, but for now I like my job the way its is. Would you like me to show you around, before tomorrows mission?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Where's the Teams that were suppose to be working?"  
  
"Where finished for tonight and were all tucked in, I normally like to be the last one out to do the last checking's. But the Engineering teams are still up and probably will be all night."  
  
"I must say this ship is most impressive. Where did you find the time to build all this?"  
  
"I ask myself the same thing, you know most of our research is from the documents you've wrote on hostile aliens."  
  
"Really". 


End file.
